Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to a hard-drive communication system. Moreover, increasing quality and speed of voice and data communications over the wireless medium has attracted additional users. As a result of these service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly.
A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the growth of mobile television (TV) broadcast systems. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide. Currently, electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other terminals may be configured to receive a variety of multimedia content items, such as sports, entertainment, information and programs, or other multimedia content items. Based on their experiences with traditional broadcast networks in particular services provided by cable TV and satellite TV companies consumers have come to expect a high level of services from broadcasters. Mobile TV broadcasters, in turn, are interested in developing new revenue streams and providing engaging user experiences that build upon the strength of the mobile TV broadcast technology.